


Making up is hard to do

by dimbleby



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Post-Star Trek Beyond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 22:18:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8507581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dimbleby/pseuds/dimbleby
Summary: Spock and Uhura at Kirk’s birthday party.  "I have been considering what we just fought for. What so many our our fellow officers died for. Unity. A common cause. A belief that our races are stronger together than apart."





	

“My recent contemplations have touched on many themes that etiquette suggests one should never bring up in polite … social interactions.”

 

“You’ve stopped saying ‘social intercourse,’” Uhura says. She may be a bit tipsy. Exhaustion plus champagne plus _Spock_ …

 

“You always laugh,” Spock says. He looks down at the floor, then out the window, then at her necklace. “And apparently the word has certain connotations.”

 

“Connotations,” Uhura says. She rolls the word around in her mouth. She could write an entire book about connotations… lecture at universities … It’s a nice fantasy, in any case. “What have you been contemplating?”

 

“I have been considering what we just fought for. What so many our our fellow officers died for. Unity. A common cause. A belief that our races are stronger together than apart. I could repeat these phrases over and over, and yet my proposed course … I thought of dedicating the remainder of my life to the preservation of a level of ‘purity’ within the Vulcan race. I assumed that further integration between our race and others would result in a loss to our culture. I was wrong. These are the assumptions that the enemies of the Federation make. I, as a Starfleet Officer, should have realized the inherent contradictions between my thoughts and actions. I beg your forgiveness and propose a resumption of our romantic relationship.”

 

Uhura nods. It’s something she has been expecting. Spock has a way of methodically tackling his blind spots. “I accept your apology. As for our romantic relationship … I will let you know after an indeterminate period of polite social interaction.”

 

Spock grimaces. “Etiquette suggests we remark on the food and drink now.”

 

Uhura sips her champagne. “Shall we begin?”

 


End file.
